Freddy Fortress
Freddy Fortress '''is an FPS shooter game in which 2 teams, take each other down in a 12 VS 12 showdown. There are a total of 6 maps, 20 classes to play as, with 4 game modes to enjoy. Game modes Capture the Camera In this game mode, the two teams are fighting over 1 camera in the middle of the map. Within the 5 minute time limit, the team with the most Cameras wins. Pizza Push In this game mode, one team has to push a cart full of pizza, and the other team has to stop it. Time is re-added if the offensive team passes a check point. Animatronics V.S Endoskeletons In this game mode, 6 players team up together to fend off waves of an Endoskeleton army, trying to defend the pizzeria from their cursed parts. There are 10 waves to survive, and upgrades along the way. Classical Crashout In this game mode, it's a never-ending fight between the two teams, which throws in more to put you off from the other game modes! Very spooky! Classes 1. Foxy/Speed * Foxy is the Speed class, the fastest in the team, but has a sloppy amount of health, and a double jump. Along side this, Foxy's weapons are the fastest to shoot. 2. Balloon Boy/Bomber * Balloon Boy is the Bomber class, a slow, bulky class that can take a lot of damage, and deal it back with explosive balloon launchers. He has the highest damage single shot of any class. 3. Freddy Fazbear/Flame-man * Freddy is the Flame-man class, a recommended starter pick. He's armed with a flame-releasing microphone, a decent amount of health, immunity to other Freddy's fire on the other team too. 4. Chica/Trapper * Chica is the trapper class, giving her explosive cupcakes, the same health as Freddy, the same speed as Balloon Boy, and a mix of tricky to dodge explosive cupcake variations. 5. Bonnie/Chain-gunner * Bonnie is the Chain-gunner class, armed with a whopping 300 health, the slowest speed in the game, and tons of rapid fire guitar strings that have been sharpened like needles. 6. Mangle/Assembler * Mangle is the Assembler class, she can build machines for the team to support in 3 ways: transportation, defence, and recovery. She has, however, a larger hit-box that all the rest due to her long tail. 7. Toy Chica/Reviver * Toy Chica is the Reviver class, she specializes in healing her teammates, with a decent 150 health, medium speed, and a rapid fire, non-explosive cupcake assault rifle. 8. The Puppet/Marksman * The Puppet or Marionette is the Marksman class, with a high-scoped music dart rifle, and deadly accuracy. This, however, drops his health to 125, and has the slowest weapon fire in the game. 9. Golden Freddy/Infiltrator * Golden Freddy is the Infiltrator class, with a large hit-box, and a focus on stealth, teleporting around the map. 125 health, medium speed, and the feeling of stealth. Are you ready for Golden Freddy? 10. Bungale/Sky Trooper Unlock: Play on Creep-Creep Box 40 times *Bungale is the Sky Trooper class, who can jump higher than all the rest, and take no fall damage. But the cost of mobility, gives him a small health penalty 11. Mr. Handy/Spookman Unlock: Kill 100 enemies from behind *Mr. Handy is the Spookman class, giving him lots of spooky tricks. Wall-jumping, teleporting, and draining health too. A bag full of tricks, however, lowers his damage. 12. Sapella/Speedette Unlock: Win a game with each of the nine starting classes *Sapella is the Speedette class, having the same speed and weapon type as Foxy, except two differences. Her weapons and health are completely different to Foxy's. 13. Gamer Guy/Boombox Unlock: Blow up 50 enemies in total *Gamer Guy is the Boombox class, giving him lots of noisy explosives! But, this makes him easier to spot and hear due to the loud explosives. On the bright side, more damage! 14. Lindsay Kingsland/Ninja Unlock: As any class, kill 2 enemies at the same time *Lindsay Kingsland(or simply Lindsay) is the Ninja class. This gives her a speed boost and drops health to pick up deadly attacks. 15. Elijah/Hacker Unlock: Kill a total of 20 enemy Mangles and 5 of each machines. Telepad exits and entrances are combined for 10. *Elijah is the Hacker class, giving him a slight focus on infiltration. He carries a "ScrAP buster", which disables, and eventually destroys enemy machines. However, he cannot jump unless falling. 16. Unifluffia the Unicorn/Floatiper Unlock: Kill 10 mid air enemies * Unifluffia is the Floatiper class. This lets Unifluffia float while jumping, and has a sniper rifle to use at will. Jump height is not as big, however. Starting weapons + stats of characters '''Stats Foxy 125 health 22 walk speed Double jump Balloon Boy 200 health 15 walk speed Explosive weapons Freddy 175 health 18 walk speed Afterburnn effect Chica 175 health 15 walk speed Explosive weapons Bonnie 300 health 11 walk speed Rapid fire weapons Mangle 125 health 18 walk speed Can construct machines to support team and has a metal limit of 250 Toy Chica 150 health 16 walk speed Can heal teammates with her heal cupcakes The Puppet/Marionette 125 health 18 walk speed Gets triple damage on his rifle if head-shot Golden Freddy 125 health 18 walk speed Can teleport around the map Bungale 100 health 15 walk speed Can jump to insane heights Sapella 150 health 19 walk speed Has largest weapon variety Gamer Guy 175 health 17 walk speed Noisy explosives Mr. Handy 200 health 14 walk speed Melee weapons can reach 9X1 tiles away Lindsay 175 health 17 walk speed Can instant kill from behind with melee weapons Elijah 125 health 20 walk speed Can destroy buildings Unifluffia 150 health 14 walk speed Can float while in the air Weapons Foxy Pirate Shooter - Shoots small cannonballs at high speeds depending on how quick the player presses the fire button. Wheelerang - Tosses a wheel which returns to Foxy after a while. Can hit twice, direction can be altered. Foxy's Hook - Scratches an enemy in range with the hook on his left hand. Balloon Boy Balloon Launcher Mk.1 - Fires a balloon which explodes. 3 colors can come out, red, blue or yellow. Yellow is the fastest, red does the most damage, and blue is the most unpredictable. Sonic Cruncher - Laughs into a megaphone, confusing all enemies in a radius of 4 X 6 tiles. Vent Copter Cap - Hits an enemy in range by headbutting them. Can be used to climb into small objects like vents and pipes. Freddy Flame-o-phone - Shoots a stream of fire which can be held down. Inflicts after burn. Jester Box - Plays his theme, and then jump scares an enemy who hits him. Lasts 20 seconds, needs 1 minute to recharge. Microphone Hammer - Hits an enemy on the head with the Flame-o-phone. Inflicts after burn, can confuse 25% of the time. Chica Cupcake Cannon - Fires an exploding cupcake, can bounce of walls. Explodes instantly if hitting an enemy or an enemy machine. Love Pistol - If it hits an enemy, it will blind them with a pink screen when they are hit for 3 seconds, then explodes on them when the pink screen runs out. Force-Fed - Shoves an explosive cupcake into an enemy's mouth. Triple damage if done from behind. Bonnie String Gun - Fires guitar strings rapidly, which weakens over a distance. Hallicicracker - Fires a hallucination poster which homes in on the nearest enemy, blinding them with hallucinations for 3 seconds. Guitar - Smashes an enemy in range with his guitar, inflicts a random effect on the enemy hit. Mangle Mixed-up Tranquiliser - Fires her detached eye. If it hits an enemy, parallelizes them for 2-8 seconds. Can be charged. Construction gram - Makes a building. 150 metal for Scrap Gun, 75 metal for Infi-knight and 125 metal for each Transpad. Tail Pounce - Hits an enemy in reach with her tail and bounces off of them. Can be used to get to higher ground. Toy Chica Retiltleiser - Fires a spread of 5 needles at once. Drains health from the hit enemy to Toy Chica. Cupcake Ressurect-0 thousand - Feeds a dead ally with a cupcake, and heals them with a pink laser, reviving them and healing them to full health. Decline Bite - Bites an enemy in range. Hits 3 times, increases by 35 damage each bite. The Puppet/Marionette Tear Rifle - Fires a bullet the color of tear water. The longer zoomed in, the more powerful the shot gets. Triple damage if head-shot. Soul Posseser - Controls an enemy in a short range, hurts the enemy the more they are controlled. Mask Rage - Takes off his mask and slaps an enemy with it, controlling them. Dies afterwards, but controls the enemy hit. Golden Freddy Haunt Revolver - Shoots a "IT'S ME" hallucination bullet at an enemy,damaging and blinding them for 20 seconds, weakens over a distance. Warp Scare - Teleports to a random spot on the map, kills an enemy near after teleporting. Brain Crasher - Kicks an enemy in the head, instantly killing them if they have less than 100 health. Bungale Sky Rifle - Shoots a blast of purple wind which pierces through targets. Compistol - Shoots explosive pistol rounds. Had a chance to bounce of walls. Tail Blade - Slices an enemy with his large, black tail. Sapella Candy Bowler - Rolls a candy-covered bowling ball which increases power the more enemies it hits each roll. Pink Tesla - Shoots a pink laser of icing. Heals Sapella half the damage done. Spiurike - Jumps over an enemy and thrusts a spike through them. Instant kill, slow swing. Gamer Guy Gamer Noise - Shoots loud, explosive sound discs. Explodes on contact with anything. Crash Revolver - Jumpscares an enemy for 4 seconds, and confuses them for 2 seconds. Headset Slam - Slams an enemy with both sides of his headset. Hits twice. Mr. Handy Spook Shottie - Shoots ghost-possessed bullets in the range of a shotgun. Gets stronger the closer the enemy is. Two Trick - Shoots two bullets at the same time like a pistol. Nightmare Bite - Bites an enemy, giving them hallucinations. Lindsay Gear pult - Tosses a gear. Can bounce off 3 solid things before breaking. Hunter Bow - Fires an arrow from her bow & arrow. Triple damage on headshot, flies in an arc. Pipe Bat - Smashes an enemy's head in with a burning pipe. Inflicts after burn. Unifluffia Sniper Shot - Shoots rainbow ammo (which makes a trail of rainbows behind it which are temporary) with a sniper, as suggested. A scope is also included. Terrain Alter - Once per every game, Unifluffia is able to make her horn get a temporary yet transparent outline of blue-ish green colors, during this time she can make certain objects have the same outline and be able to be moved by her. She CANNOT move during this period of time. Horn Slash - With her unicorn horn, she slashes it in front of someone to do some serious damage. Maps Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Description: Join the animatronics in their pizza party! But it's being crashed by the enemies... Enter a realm with a maze-like appearance, and 1 new way to protect your ears! The map is Freddy Fazbear's Pizza like it appears in FNAF2, and gives all players playing on the map, a Freddy Fazbear Head. With it on, you can block damage if put on quick enough. Pirate Cove Ship Description: ARRR you ready for this? I'm sure you ARRR! Leap on to me ship, and explore a ship with spooky secret! ARRR! It's a great ARRRangement! The map is a wooden pirate ship which has shipwrecked on a shore. There are lots of special prizes and games to play inside the ship, such as a Puppet hunt! Show-off Stage Description: It's time to rock guys! 1 2 3 4! Get on stage and fight one on one! The longer you survive, the less prizes you get! Sometimes being a loser isn't too bad! The map is a giant Show Stage up in the air, and has lots of AI controlled enemies. It's also home to AI animatronic characters which help the players that summon them by playing as them! Round-a-bout now Description: I thought 'Freddy' seriously made extras. This map is a horror map, which the players team up to survive in one room, where AI animatronics are approaching. The Freddy Fazbear Head does not apply here! It's all on the doors! Creep-Creep Box Description: You have found it, you've made it mad, The Puppet's music box has came alive and is slowly killing you! Spooky scary music box? Not too scary. It's what's inside... The map is a giant version of The Puppet's music box from FNAF2. There are 2 things: you are slowly dying the more you move, and there is a red button in the middle. Pressing it will delay a giant version of The Puppet from coming out, and killing all players alive. Bonnie Airplane Description: Everything is cool when you're up with the clouds (only when they have treasure in them, though!)! Did I forget to say that rain... well rains random items RIGHT ON TOP OF YOU? Golden clouds will be able to be touched, and they give a 2 randomized items. Rain will come from darker golden clouds above the players reach, and it rains random items as suggested by the description. Other weapons You probably are reading this like, what? More weapons? Yeah. There's a few more. And of course, a few achievements! YAAAY! Foxy Balloon Boy Freddy Chica Bonnie Mangle Toy Chica The Puppet/Marionette Golden Freddy Bungale Sapella Unifluffia Gameplay screenshots Ear Buster Drop.png|Obtaining the Ear Buster Oblivion Bolt Drop.png|Obtaining the Oblivion Bolt Scrap Gun Shoot.png|Playing as Bonnie on Creep-Creep Box, being shot by an enemy Scrap Gun PizzaHP.png|Wikia-Critic's version of the HP (put number above white line) AchievementsCategory:GamesCategory:Bolt-Weed's stuff ''Main arcticle: ''Freddy Fortress/Achievements